iyaricfandomcom_am-20200215-history
Fere Kenafer 2-55
474 What the government of Russia's special envoy and minister plenipotentiary Hon. Aleks Petrovich spoke when he presented his letter of appointment at Genete Leul Palace on February 13, 1955 at 11:00 standing before HM the King of Kings, and the response given from His Majesty. A ) Speech of the hon. minister: Your Majesty, I feel honour when I present for Your Majesty the letter whereby my work comrade before me was recalled, and my letter of appointment whereby I was now appointed as special envoy and minister plenipotentiary in Ethiopia from the lofty Presidium of the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics. I am humbly begging Your Majesty that I might find fortune, when I assure for Your Majesty that the people of the Soviet Union finely preserve the uninterrupted feelings they have for Ethiopia, and that the expansion of the relations of friendship between the two governments serves for the good deeds of the peoples of our countries, and likewise that it presents a means of strengthening for the world peace that was the heartfelt desire and standing cause of the Soviet government. At the times when I fulfill the duties cast upon me from the government of the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics, I shall guide all my labours upon the growth made by them to expand the relations of friendship that serve the common benefit of both countries. Full faith being cast upon it by the government of the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics, when I put the lofty embassy given to me into action, I am humbly begging to remind that it be allowed for me to reveal the hope I have, that I will find help and support from the part of Your Majesty and likewise from the Imperial Ethiopian Government. B ) Speech of HM the King of Kings: '''Honorable minister, '''We are pleased when We receive from your hand, the letter whereby you were appointed as special envoy and minister plenipotentiary from the lofty Presidium of the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics alongside Our Imperial Palace. And likewise, when We receive the letter whereby he before you, the renowned Mr. Ribakov (?) was recalled, We remember finely the service Mr. Ribakov did that the friendship continue to strengthen between the peoples of both countries. '''We guarantee for you that, in the duties your excellency fulfills that the relations of friendship between the two countries continue to expand more in the future, Our continual good disposition, and also the help and unity of Our Ministers, will not be diminished on you. Because of the common benefit found by working in cooperation, as your excellency revealed in your speech, We make hope that your lofty embassy will produce this fulfillment. 475 In making occasion of the return to its former country Ethiopia of the territory called Reserved Area that had been given in agreement as a base for the British army by reason of the war, because the landholders of Ogaden province had sent the joy they felt to HM the King of Kings in writing on February 7, 1955, the 12 landholders who came representing in the landholders' name to reveal this their joy, when they met approaching before His Majesty in the Genete Leul Palace at 12:30 on February 21, 1955, what one of the landholders Fitawrari Seyd Abdu Kerim spoke and the short word spoken from His Majesty. A) The word that the landholders of Ogaden had sent to His Majesty in writing on February 7, 1955: For Your Majesty, After we waited having heard in great joy what was spoken by radio on January 5, 1955 by Your Majesty, the declaration proving that the one province of Ogaden that had been administered by a foreign government for about ten years, finally will soon be administered by the Kingdom of Ethiopia as it was anciently before the war, so that we, your citizens found in Ogaden province by Your Majesty's good Will and command, might be persuaded of the agreement as well as the spirit, because we came as far as Harer province and the details were told to us, because by what Your famous leadership conceived and planned, it was guaranteed for all the people to find its ancient right and honour, the joy we felt is passing beyond measure. And because this day, for the first time since the invasion, is the day when it was considered that His Majesty's territory fully find its unity returning like it had anciently before the war, because we found an opportune time for the revelation of the gratitude and uninterrupted loyalty we have for HM the King of Kings, we reveal in great humility for Your Majesty our fortune being lofty. Your citizens. B) Speech of Fitawrari Seyd Abdu Kerim. Your Majesty, 476 477 ----